


Fool and Mad About You

by verybeautifullie



Category: Bride of Habaek 2017 - 하백의 신부 Habaek-eui Shinbu, Bride of the Water God
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate, Fools, Love, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybeautifullie/pseuds/verybeautifullie
Summary: “I belong to my beloved, and my beloved is mine.”― Jamie McGuire, Beautiful Disaster





	Fool and Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> Fate was cruel.Time was unfair.Destiny was the aftermath when Fate and Time collide, messing with their souls.

************

**_Our separate ways,_ **

**_Saying that I love you don’tcha?_ **

 

She was a fool. She knows it by then.

Why she even dared to put her trust into something that was so fleeting, so vain at the first place?

What were her motives? 

What things she need to achieves?

Did she want to prove at the world, let out the entire burden from every inch of her body, screaming so loud that she also deserves to be happy?

When the world being unfair to her. One point of her life, she at least deserves to feel a little happiness.

Why things are so complicated for her?

Why can’t things be simple?

 

Too many of question, yet the answers were unknown. She was good in solving the math problems before. But now, she can’t even deduce a solution from the equation.

That night, it wasn’t as chill like it was supposed to be.

She was feeling restless. So she forced herself to sleep, shutting her eyes; put on her blanket way pass her head, curling like a fetus, hoping that the darkness of night will help to ease her uneasy heart.

But, why any of the methods she used didn’t even help her a bit? She was so tired, she wants to forget all the sadness and pains of letting him go. She just wants to live her life before meeting him. She really needs to let her mind do the miracles and the heart do the wonders. She begged if any can hear her plead, she can’t live with all those lingering memories of him.

 

**Of them.  (There were never be them.)**

Tears were pooling in her tight shut eyes, threaten to burst and if it really happen, it may fill up a dam.

So, she endured the pains and sadness at the deepest space of her heart.

Why she was this tired? She wondered.

Why can’t fate let her have a rest, just for a while? She inquires.

She already experienced so much, her body comes too withered, so resigned at all the unfair treatments of the world.

Then, she knows that she was missing him so much, really missing him that she was so scared to open her eyes, knowing that he won’t be at his place.

 

She asks him to go back to his place.

She should have asks him to stay.

All things will be damned.

 

She was loved by him. Isn’t that enough?

He loves her.

She loves him. (She didn’t say it loud. He will leave at one point of time. She was afraid to be hurt. So, she keeps it as her secret.)

 

And yet she hurts him. She was the one who makes him went back. He can’t stay here. He has his own responsibilities at the Divine World. He meant for a bigger and important purposes. She can’t hold him.

At any cost, she must make him comeback to his world. They, scratch that. There will never be, _they_. He wasn’t for her.

 

Right now, her minds dared to replay those memories of him.

 

She never thought that he will be gone that fast after his sudden outburst last night.

She confirmed that she heard him well that eventful night. He said himself he will go when he wants to. His voice was so determined and firm. He doesn’t want to leave, _yet._

 

So, during their breakfast this morning, she didn’t see it coming at all. That he already make his ultimate decision.

 

When he asks for Nam Soo Ri for the hand phone, as motions for the latter to give them space to talk privately and he puts another one in front her, she knows that the storm was coming.

 

In her wishful thinking she might have some time left with him before he completely disappeared from her live forever. What a faint hope that she holds to.

 

So, she listens to his words.

 

He asks her to end the contracts, the clothes to be thrown away, his newspapers subscription to be canceled, his books and he keeps on giving her more reminders.

He reminds her to cleaned the house chores (she needs to do it regularly), changed the lamp in front of her main door into an automatic one, making complaint if the lamppost at the corner of the alley wasn’t functioning light (because he wouldn’t be under the light anymore, leaning at the wall, waiting for her to come home safely) , for her to have a decent meal, to cook (even when he knows how disastrous her  doing all the cooking, not to completely relied on the cups of ramyeon stored in her cupboard) and not to come home late.

And there, she was holding herself in her most calm and cold demeanor, suppressing her tears from coming out. She was good at this. _It should be easy, it always has, but why it hurts like hell?_

 

He said again in his faint voice that he was good in detecting her lies, but at that the moments he can’t read her.

 

_If she really, that in her heart, she wants him to go._

_And she might not feel anything at all for the impending goodbye since he can’t do many things for her._

In her last defense, she nodded her head at all of his claims (she saws his face expressions change).

 

It would be the best. She wouldn’t feel any of devoid and empty feelings, she won’t miss him. _No, not at all._ Why should she put hope on things that wasn’t supposed to hers her at the first place?

Why she will miss him? She knows that he will leave eventually.  It’s not worth for all the pain and tears.

 

After all the words, he stands up (she done the same too) and told her that she didn’t have to send him to the Divine Gate as he got Bi Ryum to take care on it.  

 

She was feeling hurt at his cold words. It didn’t feel as warm as his words before.

 

What’s wrong with her, really? What she really wants?

 

She must be out of her mind. She told herself, to get hold on herself better.

 

She thoughts that she will get to give him a proper goodbye. And the aftermath effects won’t be that hurtful and as times pass by, she wasn’t this wrecked.

 

She was a survivor.  Another goodbye can’t damage her anymore.

 

**_Don’t l-l-l-leave me and go_ **

**_I don’t have the c-c-c-confidence_ **

**_Don’t fool my t-t-t-two eyes_ **

 

But, what others can’t see that her soul was tormented as his silhouette slowly vanished from her sight as he walked away from her, diminishing all the small hope that she tried to ignored.

 

She actually wants to shout and scream for him not to go.

 

**_Don’t l-l-l-leave me and go_ **

**_I’m s-s-s-still_ **

**_Waiting for you like a f-f-f-fool_ **

****

She cried silently, weeping silently as he didn’t even look back. She can’t afford to let others see her like this.

 

Ahn Binh, ah his real name is Bi Ryum, one who in charge with the Sky comes and talked to her.

 

She decided to hear his part and after all this whatever servant’s thing will come to end. There will be no more connection between her and the deities.

 

Things will be as before. (She pulled new resolution, dared to put her hope again)

 

And that was what happened, that lead to her unrest and overwhelming with all sorts off feeling.  That haunts her, deprived her from getting sleep.

 

That in slightest possibility, she can forget him.

 

When tomorrow come, she can see another day, living without the memories of him.

 

So, she closed her eyes. There were dried tears and her heart endured again. Be strong.

 

*********

 

**_The withered rose bouquet, your scent still_ **

**_Even though I want to erase it, it can’t be erased_ **

****

He comes to know from Bi Ryum that she was like freesias in spring (He regret it so much, he should have meet her early than that). And her scent far from withered rose. He knows by heart of her scent as if it was embedded in his mind.

 

She was unique and strong willed soul he ever meets. She holds his heart that dearly and in all circumstances, if she ever asks for him anything, he willingly to tear down everything to ashes in her name. If ever she wants it, he wants to put the world in her hand. To stop her suffering and giving her all the good things that he can offer her.

 

If one asks him what make him loves her that much, he will answers them with this –

 

“… that he fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect. And it's these things he believes in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. He loves her and it is the beginning of everything.”*

 

His love for her, it will be his first and last.

**_His first and forever last love._ **

That is how she meant for him.

 

How can he ever forget her? If the alcohol will help him to at least forget her just for a while, he will bring tons of it so that he won’t feel the emptiness and missing her crazy like this.

 

He wants to see her, her beautiful smile, her contagious laugh, her sparkling eyes that diamonds in world can’t compared to, her everything.

 

**_Are you leaving only holding vague memories?_ **

He brings all of their memories, he can’t afford to forget. He is the one who leaving for the Divine World but why he feels that she is the one who leaving him?

 

He couldn’t fathom the truth and he was afraid of being hurt. Again. And so he leaves her, don’t want to hold into the vague memories of looking at her directly in to her black orb eyes at the dining table, not able to see her lies. Because every time she lies, he can see her through her.

Sadly, at that time, he was unable to see the truth in her eyes.

So he asked her whether she will be okay after he left. In tiny optimism, he hopes that she too feels the same as him, that the feelings were mutual between them. Even though he can’t do many things for her, he did cling on the small hope that she at least feels something.

 

He was so disappointed and hurt by her answer that he can’t see any clear solution better than leaving the earth and went back to the Divine Realm.

 

It might less the pain. And, he left without holding back.

 

But who can he fool with? He wants to turn back and begged her to ask him to stay. That she too, wanting him as much he wants her.

What was happening?

Did he hurt her? Or she was the one who hurts him? Or did they do this to themselves?

 

He just can’t figure it out no matter how much he thinks about it. He was back at the Water Kingdom but he feels so alienated and distant from it, when it was supposed to be his home for more than 2,800 years. It feels like he wasn’t fit in there.

He tried to act nonchalant and be himself like before. But it didn’t work as what he plans to.

So he tries to live in their memories.

 

**_I loved everything about you_ **

****

**Yoon Soo Ah.**

 

He loves everything about her. He can list every single thing about her and the lists wouldn’t end. 

He will declared his love for her again and again.

He never regret loving her, it was the goodbye that he hate. He wants to love her right. He wants to makes her queen of the world if she lets him.

 

**_Why are we trying to go down different roads?_ **

**_You should have been truthful, you should have embraced me_ **

**_I don’t know anything but you_ **

**_You should have held me_ **

**_You fool_ **

 

He can’t forget the way they said goodbye actually. It bothered him much that he really want to shakes her off, asking her to said only the truth, embrace him with the only truth.

 

That she wants him to stay. Held him close in her warm and soothing hugs as they pour each other heart and entire affairs can be all damned.

But he might be the one who is fool right here. He let out a sad laugh.

He is the one who can’t accept the truth. Soo Ah already make her decision. She will be alright even though he wasn’t there beside her.

 

**And he wasn’t.**

 

 

**_I still don’t understand love_ **

**_Why do you keep getting farther away from me?_ **

 

He might have live longer and should be wiser based on the experience. Yet, he can’t understand love. Love itself was to some degree a most difficult entity that he has encountered.

He loves her so much but she was getting further away from him. Yes, he did understand that they come from two different worlds. He gets it, he really does. He will outlived her and they might not getting the happily ever after as the fairytales.

In every chances and possibilities, he wants to know what if he stayed there then start a significant and serious relationship with Soo Ah. He wants to build that beautiful dream with her. He will find ways so that they can have an everlasting love. Whatever ways that will make her stays with him forever. He was willing to do anything given that there are slightest chance she did ask for him to stay.

But, who can he fool to? Where’s the lie?

She doesn’t want him there. That’s it.

 

**_Like a fool in front of your door_ **

**_Hurt and turned away, only my sad image_ **

 

As he think back during the goodbye, he was hoping that she will scream and yell at him to stay. But she didn’t.

He was so hurt by her actions that he decided it would be best not to turn away and just straightly go to the Divine Gate.

He didn’t even say any words to Bi Ryum in the car and walked his ways to the gate as he arrived there. He lets Nam Soo Ri go first as he waits at the gate anticipating if Soo Ah will come and hold him from getting inside the world behind the gate. Waiting patiently and buying his time as he never wants to comeback. He wants to stay with her.

 

**_Still unresolved misunderstandings_ **

She didn’t come.

 

**_Inside there’s a longing for the troubled you_ **

**_Heart I just want to live and breathe_ **

 

So, he went in knowing that he couldn’t erase the memories. He brought it with him and he lives with it.

 

Habaek loves Yoon Soo Ah.

 

That’s what he knows about. Forever.

*********

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bride of The Water God. 
> 
> I love Habaek and So Ah.
> 
> I want happily ever after for them.
> 
> Title was inspired by the songs from Big Bang : Fools and Mad About You.
> 
> For better experience, listen to either version. Or the Fools version first.
> 
> Any grammatical error or spellings, kindly highlighted it to me dear. 
> 
> I love you a lots.


End file.
